Modem life offers a variety of machines and devices to perform an ever increasing number of tasks for users. As users' reliance on such devices increases, the importance of maintaining such devices tends to increase. Maintenance of such a variety of devices can be unpredictable and burdensome to users.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.